1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic polarity conversion circuit, and more particularly, to an automatic polarity conversion circuit which outputs signals having a predetermined polarity regardless of the polarity of the received signals.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, portable electronic devices such as, e.g., a radio set, a cellular phone, or a beeper use a battery as a power source. In such electronic devices, the battery is to be inserted with its polarities matching with the positive terminal (+) and negative (-) terminal of the power supply input.
However, if by mistake, the battery is inserted with the polarities (+) and (-) inverted in the electronic device, the inverted battery may, e.g., cause internal circuits to operate improperly, shorten the life of the electronic device, or damage the electronic device.